


Here Comes the Wrath of the Underworld

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Zayn, Demons, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Zayn, Power Dynamics, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it’s Zayn’s head that pops up from the sheets, leveling him with a look somewhere between a glare and a smolder, “Lou, that’s just cruel”.  “Serves you right,” Louis laughs, “barging in here way too early and waking me up.  Speaking of, why are you two here anyways? I’ve never known Zayn to voluntarily get out of bed well, ever.”</p><p>“Actually”, Harry chimes in, finally sitting up fully in the bed, “we came here to surprise you. We’re taking you out”. Well, Louis muses, a shiver running down his spine in anticipation, that’s new. </p><p>...or over the next few months Harry, Zayn, and Louis continue to see each other more and more. When Louis' birthday rolls around, Harry and Zayn have a special surprise planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted. This chapter's fluffier than the previous ones, let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, I love to read your comments! Comments and kudos make my day :)

Louis’ eyes blink open, stretching his arms above his head in one long stretch before rolling back over to snuggle deeper into the covers. He’s still so tired, he’s been spending more and more nights with Harry and Zayn, which isn’t at all a bad thing, but unfortunately it does mean that Louis feels like he’s barely slept the past couple of months. 

He’s grown to like the two of them quite a lot actually. He smiles to himself, they’re like friends, he supposes. Well, friends who fuck each other a lot. To be honest Louis has no idea what they’re doing, this strange area between definitely more than friends but not quite dating. They’re pleasure demons, Louis’ pretty sure the idea of dating isn’t something the two of them understand in the slightest. 

Suddenly, he feels two weights fall into bed on either side of him, and he starts awake with a shout, eyes flying open and hand flying to his nightstand to grab the gun he keeps there. But before he can make it there, a hand intercepts his wrist, tugging him gently back down into the warmth of his sheets. “Shhh, love. It’s just us” Harry murmurs to his left. “God damn it!” Louis exclaims, “how many times have I told the two of you to stop fucking doing that. It scares the shit out of me”. Zayn and Harry can move through shadows, and, Louis’ learned over the past few months, they’re completely silent when they do. Which means the two of them have developed the, in Louis’ opinion unfortunate, habit of just dropping in on him, literally, and it scares the hell out of him every time they do. Zayn laughs softly to his right, “Sorry, love” he says, pressing a kiss to Louis’ shoulder, “we forget sometimes”. 

Louis’ fully awake now, no thanks to the two demons cuddling on either side of him. “Sorry my ass” he sasses back, “I think the two of you like scaring the shit out of me”. Zayn just rolls his eyes, but the look on his face is fond. The three of them have kind of just fallen into each other, like they’ve known each other for years instead of just months, and for a second Louis almost feels normal. Seriously, he needed to get his life together, the three of them were probably the weirdest pairing to ever walk the earth. Two demons and a hunter, what could possibly go wrong…

Still, somewhere deep inside Louis, he’s glad he gets to see their softer side. Sure them being all sexually charged, dark, and possessive is hot as hell, but he’s realized over about the past month he likes this just as much. Somewhere in the morning grey, they look so much softer, so much less threatening and mischievous than they usually do. 

Just because he’s come to appreciate their softer side though, doesn’t mean he isn’t going to give them shit about it. “Awww” he coos, looking down at the two of them, petting their hair “what would the world say if they saw the two of you like this, huh? Two big, bad demons snuggling in the bed of a human now less…” he teases, sitting up and beginning the undoubtedly long task of attempting to extract himself from the tangle of their limbs. “Whatever will this do to your reputation?” he smirks, having finally managed to get himself out of the bed, and moving towards the bathroom. 

“Watch it little hunter, we could still kick your ass in a fight” Zayn taunts, having rolled over onto his side to watch Louis get ready. Louis scoffs, “please, I’ve been training for years, I could get through the two of you in 15 minutes if I really wanted to.”. “Keep telling yourself that, Lou” Zayn winks, and Louis laughs to himself. 

“Would the two of you shut up” Harry groans from the bed, “it’s too fucking early for this”. Louis raises and eyebrow, “need I remind you, young Harold, that the two of you are the ones who woke me up?” he asks as he walks into his closet to change out of his pajamas. “Just barged in here, and woke me up from my wonderful dream…how inconsiderate. It was such a nice dream too, just the three of us… in the shower…and well…I’m sure you can imagine the rest” he drawls, making his voice purposely breathy, knowing from experience it drives the two demons crazy. 

Now it’s Zayn’s head that pops up from the sheets, leveling him with a look somewhere between a glare and a smolder, “Lou, that’s just cruel”. “Serves you right,” Louis laughs, “barging in here way too early and waking me up. Speaking of, why are you two here anyways? I’ve never known Zayn to voluntarily get out of bed well, ever.”

“Actually”, Harry chimes in, finally sitting up fully in the bed, “we came here to surprise you. We’re taking you out”. Well, Louis muses, a shiver running down his spine in anticipation, that’s new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Like it? Hate it? This is definitely different than what I've written before, I'm trying to develop their relationship into something beyond just sex (although don't worry, the sex is coming ;) ). 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I absolutely love to read your comments!
> 
> (Oh also as I'm sure you've noticed, all the titles in his verse follow a kind of theme or pattern, but I'm running out of synonyms lol, so if you have any title ideas I'd love to hear those too)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter! 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts, comments and kudos are my absolute favorite!

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Zayn had finally managed to wrangle him out of the house. The two had obstinately refused to tell Louis where they were going, which meant of course Louis had no clue what he needed to look like. Despite his best puppy dog eyes, neither of them would budge, and after countless assurances that he looked, to quote Harry “casual but fuckable”, whatever the hell that even means, they were on their way. 

“Alright, well the two of you have dragged me out here now”, Louis says, standing in front of his apartment building “care to tell me where we’re going?”. He knows he probably sounds petulant, but he’s fucking tired okay? Too tired to be in the mood for the two of them to play coy with where they were going. 

“Happy early Birthday!” Harry yells totally unexpectedly, making Louis jump back in surprise, as Zayn nearly doubles over laughing beside him. “Surprise!” “Um what?” Louis asks, his eyes flickering between the two of them confusedly. Jesus, it’s only just after 10am and already the two demons have nearly given him two heart attacks this morning. He has to laugh quietly, well, no one was ever going to tell him his life was boring with the two of them around. 

Zayn’s still laughing beside him, “Jesus Haz, you didn’t have to scare the shit out of him” he laughs, and Louis thinks he likes this side of Zayn the most, this quieter side. The smile across his face seems almost secretive, like it’s a smile only he and Harry are ever allowed to see, and it makes Louis want to smile in return. The two of them seem so happy, so…normal, and in an instant it banishes Louis’ earlier grumpiness and he finds himself cracking a grin at his own expense. 

“Alright you assholes, where to then?” Louis asks, looking exasperatedly fond. “Well,” Zayn starts, “we may have found out that tomorrow was your birthday, which, for the record, you completely neglected to tell us” Harry levels Louis with a glare, and Louis feels himself blush slightly. “So,” Zayn continues, “since you’re going to be busy doing god knows what tomorrow, Harry and I figured we’d surprise you with something fun today.” He and Harry look nervous, Harry’s chewing his lip worriedly, like Louis’ not going to like their surprise and Louis’ fairly certain he sees Zayn’s cheeks heat up just slightly. 

“That’s,” Louis starts, but before he can continue he feels the weight of the situation sink in, his heart swells in his chest, and he feels a lump rise in his throat. “That’s actually really sweet” he manages, positively beaming at the two of them. “Probably the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” 

The three of them begin to walk down the sidewalk, “not that I’m not touched and all, but seriously, where the hell are you taking me?” Louis questions, glancing at the two demons on either side of him. “Ah ah ah,” Zayn tuts, “we told you already, it’s a surprise”. Louis pouts, he wants to know damn it! Maybe then that would make this ball of excited energy thrumming through his chest calm down a bit. Jesus, his life was weird, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He still has no idea what the three of them are, they’ve never really talked about it, and yet this whole thing definitely has a distinctly romantic edge to it, and Louis feels his heart flutter. 

Finally, they arrive at a little diner, tucked away in an alley. It looks old, one of those places that’s been there for years, a place you’d never find if you didn’t already know where it was. “We figured since we did drag you out of bed, the least we could do is feed you.” Harry winks, glancing behind them for Zayn. Louis realizes that Zayn’s not walking with them, has dropped back a few steps and seems to be almost looking over his shoulder. For a brief second Louis tenses, what the hell’s going on anyway...Zayn looks almost nervous? But he ignores it, years of hunting instincts have a tendency to make you paranoid, and he’s not going to let that ruin what Harry and Zayn have clearly put a lot of time into planning.   
“Looks great” Louis says, smiling as they enter the diner. “Ha!” Harry crows triumphantly at Zayn, “I told you he would like it!” Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry’s smug grin, as Louis raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Zayn thought we couldn’t pull it off” Harry smirks, looking at Zayn challengingly, and now Louis’ even more confused. Zayn sighs, but he looks happy to be proven wrong as he tries to explain to Louis “Come on love, it’s not like Harry and I are exactly the most experienced in planning romantic birthday excursions for humans.” He smirks, “I’ll admit I was a tad bit concerned you might laugh in our faces and then never speak to us again”. Louis smiles good naturedly, because there, in that moment, Harry and Zayn don’t look like predators, willing to kill at the drop of a hat, they look like nervous teenagers who have just asked their crush out to prom and are terrified she’s going to turn them down. “Well it’s lovely, thank you” he says, and god he sounds like a lovesick teenager. 

They eat, and tease each other until mid morning, when they’re fully sated and ready to proceed to whatever else the two demons have planned for them. But before they can leave the restaurant, Harry’s phone starts to ring. He glances at Zayn warily, his entire demeanor changing. He shoots Zayn a look, and Louis can’t help but notice the two of them both look on edge all of a sudden, apprehensive. Something is definitely going on, and if Louis’ being honest with himself, he feels his stomach clench in worry. Harry excuses himself to take the phone call, and Louis watches him walk entirely out of the restaurant before answering it. He looks carefully at Harry’s body language, his shoulders are tense, his brow is furrowed, and he’s pacing back and forth. Beside him, Zayn slips an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer beside him. Louis shakes his head slightly, trying to clear this feeling of doubt, this worry from his head before turning his attention to Zayn. 

“I suppose you’re not going to tell me where we’re going next?” he teases, snuggling into Zayn’s side. “Not a chance little hunter,” Zayn smirks, “Harry and I have been working hard to surprise you, I’m not going to just give that up.” “Really?” Louis questions, as he begins to trail his fingers ever so softly up the side of Zayn’s thigh, closer and closer to where he can see his cock start to fatten up. He leans in, his lips just beside Zayn’s ear to whisper, “not even if I give you something in return?” He smirks against Zayn’s neck as his hand travels higher to give Zayn’s cock a soft squeeze through his jeans. Zayn’s breath hitches, but before Louis can open his mouth to speak again, Harry’s back and dragging them outside. 

Harry’s smiling, but it doesn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. Just one brief moment, and then it’s gone and he’s back to beaming down at Louis as they back down to the main road. 

They end up in a little park, situated just a few blocks from Louis’ apartment. Harry pulls an honest to go red checkered picnic blanket out of his bag (seriously, Louis worried about him sometimes. Where did they get this shit?), and the three of them lay down on top of it. They spend the afternoon together, laughing, talking, and Louis can’t remember the last time he was so relaxed. Harry and Zayn jump slightly at every passerby, and squirm a bit uncomfortably in the afternoon light, and not for the first time Louis’ reminded of what they’re going through to spend the day with him. Demons aren’t nearly as strong during the day, all the sunlight makes them uncomfortable. Not only that, but without as many shadows around, it’s almost impossible for the two of them to run if they needed to, and that makes them vulnerable. Harry and Zayn are really putting themselves out there, Louis knows this kind of thing makes demons nervous, and his heart swells that they would willingly go through that for him. 

Before Louis knows it, the evening light is fading around them. He looks out at the city, at the sunset, and he can’t think of anything more beautiful. Finally, Zayn stands, tugging Louis to his feet as Harry gathers up their things. “Come on Lou, one more surprise” Zayn says, and Louis’ brow furrows a bit at the change in Zayn’s tone. It’s subtle, sure, but Louis’ spent enough time around him to notice the difference. It’s smooth, deceptively soft, the kind of voice Zayn uses to lure humans to him so he can feed. 

The three of them begin walking further into the city, and Louis shivers a bit. It’s getting dark now, and Zayn and Harry are leading him insistently into a part of the city he’s never been to before. They look devious, mischievous, and Louis’ starting to get nervous. They make a sharp turn, pulling Louis deep into a darkened alley. Shit, shit, shit, what the hell is going on, where are they taking him? Louis looks around frantically, and he realizes he has absolutely no idea where he is, and he doesn’t have any weapons on him. He’s got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he can’t shake, and all Harry and Zayn can do is grab his wrists, and pull him more insistently into the shadows. 

At this point, Louis’ starting to panic internally. Fuck, he’d let his guard down, and now he’s vulnerable, outside at night with two powerful demons in an unfamiliar area. Not a smart move. Finally, they round on him, and Louis realizes they’ve backed him into a corner. Fuck. They stare him down, matching smirks on their faces. 

Zayn chuckles, his eyes glinting, “I’ve been waiting to do this a very long time little hunter” he says, his eyes gleaming. Louis wants to run, when suddenly he feels himself falling, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst. Let me know your thoughts below! Like I always say, comments are bae. What do you think is gonna happen next? 
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing either a mob series, or like a one shot collection, if you'd be interested in either of those (or have any ideas) let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update! This chapter's a bit shorter, but I'm on spring break this week, so I'm hoping to come out with some more frequent updates this week. (also see notes at the end <3)

Louis rips his eyes open as he crashes to the ground. Fuck, fuck fuck this is bad. He looks around frantically, taking in his surroundings. Where the hell is he? The room he’s in is dark, a single torch anchored to the wall a few feet away from him. It almost looks like he’s in a cave…is he underground? He pulls himself to his feet, well, at least it doesn’t feel like he’s hurt himself. 

Suddenly he remembers, Harry and Zayn. A dark pang of betrayal settles deep in his stomach, he feels sick. His body is torn between red hot anger, and soul crushing pain. How could he have been so stupid? What the hell was he thinking, they’re demons, he should have known better. He hadn’t trusted them initially, and he sure as hell shouldn’t have started. 

He’s flooded with memories of the three of them, he’d been so relaxed, so happy. He’d let someone in for the first time in years, and look where it’s got him. All he wants to do is curl himself up into a corner and sob, but he can’t. So he closes his eyes, shakes his head to clear it, and buries those feelings. He’ll deal with that later, he’ll deal with Harry and Zayn later. Right now, he needs to get out of here. 

He hears voices coming from outside the open mouth of the room, and he scrambles frantically for a weapon. Fuck, he’s screwed. Sure Harry and Zayn are desire demons, but he’s seen them fight, in this much darkness they’re going to be strong. He doesn’t stand a chance without a weapon. His only hope is the torch. He turns, rushing for it when suddenly, two figures round the corner, and he stops dead in his tracks. 

Harry and Zayn. 

His heart seizes, but he forces it down. His eyes are icy, arms crossed across his chest defensively as the two of them come to a halt in front of him. Louis curses, they’re standing side by side, blocking the exit.

“Lou?” Harry asks, cocking his head to the side, as he takes a step closer to Louis. Louis scoffs, taking a step back. “Don’t even,” he starts, his voice full of venom. “I have to say, I expected more of the two of you.” 

A hurt expression crosses Harry’s face, and he glances down. “Lou seriously,” Zayn speaks up, his eyes wary as he too steps towards Louis, arms outstretched. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Oh don’t play dumb” Louis spits, uncrossing his arm to clench his fists at his sides. “How long have you been planning this, huh? How long? You know what, you two are cowards. Didn’t have the guts to face me, so you decide to lure me into some kind of sick fucking trap first.” Zayn looks confused, while Harry’s taken a step back in what looks like surprise. “Did all that time we spent together mean nothing to you? An elaborate ruse to get me to believe the two of you actually cared about me. Was it all just a lead up to get me here? Because guess what, you succeeded.” He’s screaming, and tears are threatening to spill down his face. 

“Lou, it’s not like that at all…” Harry starts, his voice soft, and he looks absolutely heartbroken. Good, Louis hopes they’re both miserable. 

“Well, what are you waiting for then, huh? If you brought me here to kill me, just do it already.” He says, chin tilted defiantly and eyes blazing. God damn it, he’s not going to give them the satisfaction of getting to see how torn up he is inside, how he wants nothing more than to just curl up and cry at how much his heart hurts. 

“Kill you?!” Harry yells, “Louis we’re not going to kill you! Why the fuck would you think that?” “Oh yeah?” Louis counters, “then where the fuck are we, huh? Because this sure as shit doesn’t look like some place you take someone you care about.” 

Suddenly, Zayn breaks in, stalking forward until he’s right in Louis’ face. “Seriously Lou!?” he asks, voice startled and angry, “Do you really not trust us that much? Why the fuck would we want to kill you?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis bites back, “if you’re not going to kill me, then why the fuck are we down here anyway. Speaking of, where the fuck are we?” 

Harry and Zayn are both quiet, staring at Louis with wounded expressions on their faces. “I knew it” Louis scoffs. “No. You don’t know what’s going on Lou,” Zayn interrupts, voice steely. 

Louis’ mouth clicks shut, as he stares up into Zayn’s eyes desperately. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he whispers brokenly, “tell me it wasn’t all just a lie.” He closes his eyes, and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I probably don't say this enough, but y'all are the best. When I started this fic, I was never expecting many people to even read it, much less to get the positive reactions I've received. So I wanted to thank each of you for taking the time to read my work, I'm honestly so humbled and honored that people like it :) 
> 
> Comments make my day, they're probably the most fulfilling part of writing on here for me. I'd love to know what you think's gonna happen next, any feedback on the writing or story, ideas, anything :)
> 
> Also if you enjoy this fic/verse, make sure to check out my new new mob fic "Let the Dominos Fall" :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fastest I've ever updated haha, but like I said I'm still on break, so I've had much more time to write than usual. 
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit more serious, but I thought they needed to set things straight, so we can get to the final surprise and then the sex (blushes).

Louis stands still, eyes closed as he awaits their judgment, awaits their laughter at his naivety, awaits their betrayal. But it never comes. Instead, all he gets is silence. He opens his eyes, and finds himself staring up into two identical sets of wide, black eyes, staring down at him in confusion and hurt. 

“Do you really think that Lou?” Harry whispers, his brow furrowing in confusion, “do you really think you mean that little to us?” Louis sighs, “I don’t know,” he finally lets out, “I didn’t, I was so happy, you guys have made me so happy over these last few months, I’m just….I’m just confused.” 

Zayn nods his head in resignation, as he and Harry take a step back. Louis lets out a breath, the tension draining from his body. “God I just, I just feel like I have no idea what I’m doing is all. Everything in my mind is screaming at me that this is a terrible idea, that I can’t trust you, that….that you’re my enemy. You guys make me so happy I just…I’m scared. Terrified actually, at how much I like you. I mean for god’s sake I’ve spent most of my life killing your kind, I just…what if it comes to that? What if I have to kill you? Because I don’t think I could and j-just the thought of…” he cuts off, lump rising in his throat.

“Look,” Zayn starts, moving to sit next to Harry where he’s leaned against the wall. “You think we don’t feel the same way?” He asks, and Louis realizes he’s never seen Zayn and Harry so open, so raw. “We’ve been around for a long, long time Louis, and I can’t speak for Harry, but I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s fucking terrifying. You just…Look we’re demons, that’s not going to change. We can’t change who we are, any more than you can. And I can’t promise you that this isn’t going to end badly or something isn’t going to happen, but for the first time in my existence, I want to give it a shot.” 

“Me too” Harry voices, peering up at Louis from beneath his eyelashes. “I can’t change what I am Lou. What I am might mean that I’m not capable of loving you, that my form won’t allow it. But I am capable of protecting you, of making you feel safe and happy, and no matter what I’ve tried, I just can’t shake that feeling.” 

Louis wants to cry. The two demons look and sound desperate to make him understand, look like they want to run over to make sure he’s okay, but they don’t. They just sit there, on the other side of the room, and await Louis’ response. 

“So what does this make us?” Louis asks, “because if we’re going to do this, I need to know. I can’t handle this grey area anymore, I just…can’t.” 

“Okay” Zayn acknowledges, “we have a word for it, but I don’t think you’re going to know what it means….” He starts, looking almost grumpy at his own ability to translate his emotions into words. “I think the human term for it is “dating”” Harry pipes up helpfully from the floor, and his face looks hopeful as he looks to Louis. 

“Dating….” Louis trails off contemplatively, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth, it’s almost involuntary. “Yeah…yeah I think I would like that.” He finally decides, his smile becoming full fledged. 

Harry and Zayn smile too, and all of a sudden, the atmosphere in the room changes. Louis feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest, he finally feels like he knows what’s going on, like he has something in their relationship that’s concrete; that he can hold onto and define. 

“For the record…” he starts, ducking his head sheepishly, “I’m sorry I freaked out on you. Truth is, growing up as a hunter I always had to be paranoid, always had to be ready to run or to fight at the drop of the hat…that instinct…it’s hard to shake” he glances up, feeling embarrassed at how quick he had been to panic. “But I shouldn’t have doubted you, and I certainly shouldn’t have accused you of wanting to kill me. So…I’m sorry.” 

Harry chuckles, “apology accepted” he says easily, and he and Zayn look so relieved, Louis can barely fathom it. “We should probably apologize too,” Zayn counters, “bringing you down here without any warning probably wasn’t our greatest idea….”. “In our defense,” Harry jumps in quickly, “we have absolutely no idea what we’re doing.” 

God, Louis wants to kiss them. This is insane, how did he go from betrayal, and thinking they were going to kill him to happy and wanting to jump their bones so quickly? His heart swells….he thinks in his heart he knows the answer, even if his mind isn’t quite ready to admit that just yet. 

So instead, he laughs. Laughs, and walks across the room to pull them each into a tight hug, tears pickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“You know,” he starts, “you did almost give me a heart attack. That wasn’t very nice of you…” he trails off, suddenly overtaken by a nearly insatiable desire for the two of them. God, emotions were weird. He slides his hand up the inside of Harry’s thigh, as he loops his other arm around Zayn’s neck. “Think you two should have to make it up to me” he teases. 

Zayn laughs, deep and sultry, “Don’t worry, little hunter. Harry and I have something special planned for you tonight…after all, it is your birthday.” 

Louis ducks his head, suddenly shy again, “I feel so bad, you two have worked so hard to plan this whole thing for me, and I’ve gone and ruined it with my crazy hunter paranoia.” 

“Aww babe, you haven’t ruined it” Harry starts. “Sure you accusing us of wanting to murder you wasn’t the most fun,” he teases good naturedly, “but all’s forgiven.” 

“Here,” Zayn cuts in excitedly, “we have something to show you” he sounds giddy and excited, almost like a child, and Louis’ heart swells. 

And with that, the three of them exit the room. Louis gasps, startled. Well, that certainly hadn’t been where he was expecting. “Is this what I think it is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Peeks out from behind a corner) I know, I'm the absolute worst. I promise the next chapter includes where they are. 
> 
> What did you think? I've never written anything like this before, this is certainly more serious that what I've done in the past, did you love it? Hate it? 
> 
> Have any (final) guesses as to where they are? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! :) Next update should be out soon. <3
> 
> Also if you like this work, be sure to check out my new mob/murder mystery fic "Let the Dominos Fall", I'm super excited about it, and I'd love some feedback! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one isn't a little longer, but I wanted to do this scene by itself :) 
> 
> At long last, we get to find out where they are! Hope you like it! Also in the next chapter we're back to sex, so something to look forward to there ;)

Louis looks out into the crowded room in front of him, and almost takes a step back in…surprise? Concern? To be honest he’s not really sure. “Is this what I think it is?” he repeats, turning to face Harry and Zayn, who are standing behind him grinning like idiots. Louis takes a moment to assess them, standing there, their tight jeans practically painted on, their hair and eyes wild, and tattoos on full display. Fuck they look hot, and they certainly fit in with everyone else here, while Louis sticks out like a sore thumb in his jeans and dark grey t-shirt.

He turns back to the scene in front of him. Well, Louis muses, they’re definitely underground. In fact they’re standing at the edge of a room that looks like it’s been hollowed almost out of solid rock. There are fire pits burning at three or four locations throughout the room, each surrounded by well, by demons. Demons who are laughing and talking as they sit around on deep wooden benches, or outcroppings of rock. The room is loud, full of music, chatter, and the ever present crackling of the fires surrounding him. He notices several other entrances, much like the one he’s currently standing in, that seem to peel off into other areas much like the one he’d just came from. Louis looks up, following the smoke from the fires that burn around him, and gasps in surprise. The ceiling is tall, huge even, and Louis spots what look like several openings in the walls above, each with more demons sitting on the edge, drinking and watching the proceedings below as they dangle almost precariously close to falling. The room is dim, the only light coming from the huge, roaring fires. “Shit” Louis curses quietly under his breath. This is incredible.

Louis had never dreamed he’d ever end up in a place like this, or at the very least if he did, it would be under much, much different circumstances. This, this is Harry and Zayn’s nest; their home. Louis is overwhelmed, so much so in fact that he nearly feels like collapsing into the two demons behind him, who have moved to loop their arms around his shoulders as he stares in shock at the scene surrounding him, trying to take it all in. 

“Surprise” he hears Zayn whisper in his ear, and he can feel as both of them press smiles into the sides of his neck. 

He whirls around to face them “w-what- I-I don’t-“ he starts, somehow unable to vocalize the lump of fondness that’s swelled in his throat, and is making the corners of his eyes water. This, this more than anything else is the greatest expression of trust Harry and Zayn could ever give to him. He’s a hunter, everything about his nature should be a threat to their very being, and every part of theirs a threat to his. This is their haven, their safe space where they can relax with their kind without worry of being discovered or threatened. For Harry and Zayn to invite him here is staggeringly intimate, and overwhelmingly powerful. 

The two demons stand before him, gazing at him in what Louis thinks must be the edge between fondness and want, something well beyond just care and maybe verging on love. They look relaxed, after all, they’re in their element; surrounded by their kind, in their stronghold. 

“You’ve spent the last month showing us your world,” Harry says, stepping closer to take Louis’ hand, turning him to face the scene before him, “we wanted to show you ours.” “This is incredible” he reiterates, it seems like the only string of words his mind is capable of producing right now. 

Zayn smiles. Louis looks like a child seeing the world for the first time, full of wonder and fascinated joy. He and Harry had argued with the rest of the Counsel for hours about being allowed to bring Louis here, but they’d finally been persuaded. Just earlier that day they’d nearly had an issue when a lower ranking demon had threatened Louis’ life should he come here, but the counsel had stood by their word, and dealt with him. Still, it had put the two demons on edge all day, worried another demon might feel threatened and try to take action against them. But such action never came, and here they were. 

“Come on,” Harry says, taking Louis hand and leading down to the edge of the floor “we’ll show you around.” 

The next couple hours feel like a blur to Louis. Harry and Zayn lead him to one of the fires, and sit him down between the two of them as they begin to chat with the other demons sat around the fire. As Louis walks by, he notices several of the demons around him tense up, and not for the first time is he reminded of the fact that Harry and Zayn must be really sticking their necks out for him here. Their colony can’t be happy about this. 

He meets some of Harry and Zayn’s well, friends seems like too strong of a word. They’re all demons, who, to the best of Louis’ knowledge, aren’t capable of having friends in the human sense of the word. But the demons Louis meets definitely seem close to Harry and Zayn. Louis finds he actually rather likes most of them, and he marvels at how different they are from how Louis usually encounters them. 

There’s Ed, a tall redheaded envy demon who spends most of the night giving Harry shit about being whipped, and Perrie, an almost pixie like sprite of a girl, who’s a lust demon just like Zayn is. Louis’ learned that lust demons can take many forms, after all, they’re designed to appeal to someone’s most basal desires, to make a person want. And that want, that temptation, can take many forms. Perrie’s cute and blond, but doesn’t take any shit from the boys either, at one point even beating Ed in an impromptu arm wrestling match over a disagreement between the two concerning something that Louis’ figures out had probably happened about fifty years ago. Louis’ come to realize demons perceive time a bit differently than humans do. Finally, there’s Jade, another one of Perrie’s friends, who’s a wrath demon, which shocks Louis. Small, female wrath demons are pretty few and far between, but Louis doesn’t hold it against her. 

There are a few others, too, and they spend the next few hours sitting around one of the fires, laughing and talking, and teasing. At some point, someone passes him a beer, and Louis marvels at how almost…normal this whole thing seems. It certainly hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. 

He keeps catching Harry and Zayn glancing at him as well, their little secret smiles captured in the glow of the fire, and he smiles to himself every time. 

Finally, Zayn leans in to whisper in his ear “want to get out of here?” his eyes dark, twinkling with desire and mischief. “Really?” Louis teases, turning his head to lean in towards Zayn, “don’t you think that’s a little cliché.” Zayn just smirks, as Harry begins to press kisses up the column of Louis’ throat. Zayn leans in, until his lips are just a hair’s breadth away from Louis’ and Louis’ sharp inhale of breath really says it all. 

“Is that a no?” he winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Did you like where they ended up? Did you see it coming? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always absolutely make my day! I love hearing y'alls ideas and thoughts on the fic, it makes my little writer's heart shine with joy :) <3 
> 
> Also again, in case you hadn't realized it from where this one ended, the next chapter contains more sex ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! This chapter's pretty long, and at long last, is the aforementioned sex scene! Woo!! 
> 
> Warning: That explicit rating isn't an overstatement, this is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written ;)

Louis stifles a groan, as he reminds himself that semi-public spaces are not appropriate places to do any of the things running through his mind right now. 

He hears Harry’s chuckle from behind him, and he turns so he’s facing Harry full on. “What are you chuckling about, hmm?” he teases, leaning against Harry’s side as he presses a kiss behind his ear. 

Harry’s eyes sparkle with mirth, “Oh nothing….” He teases, smirking at Zayn over Louis’ head, “it’s just that you’re so easy to get going love.” He glances down, winking at Louis, who squawks in indignation. “I am not!” he grumbles. 

This time, it’s Zayn who chuckles, his gaze somewhere between mischievous and fond as he turns the full force of his gaze on Louis. “Please, Lou. Harry and I wouldn’t even have to touch you and you’d get it up.” He teases, mouth twisting into a smirk. 

“That’s ridiculous” Louis defends, “I am not that easy.” But his ever helpful brain is quick to point out that Zayn’s not necessarily wrong. Sitting there, faces aglow in the warm, flickering light of the fire, Harry and Zayn are right, they look hot, and Louis’ probably only about 20 seconds away from jumping their bones if they don’t hurry up and quit teasing him. 

“Wanna bet?” Zayn challenges, his chin tilting up ever so slightly, and fuck, Louis’ not sure if it’s Zayn’s sudden air of almost cocky arrogance, or the challenge in his voice, but he’s certainly not going to back down from that. 

His eyes steel defiantly, and he nods as he quirks an eyebrow. Zayn nods approvingly, as Harry chimes in from behind him. “You seem awful confident Lou… especially since well, we all remember how this turned out the last time you tried to convince us you could resist….” He nips at Louis’ neck, and Louis’ brought back to that first night he’d met the two of them, to their bet, and the crazy series of events that had followed. 

Back then, he hadn’t known either of Harry or Zayn. But now…he figures what’s the worst that can happen? Either way, he’s going to get to have amazing sex with his two wonderful boyfriends, so really what does he have to lose? 

So he slides back, standing up to look at the two demons left sitting on the rock beneath him, staring up at him inquisitively, waiting for his response. 

“You’re on.” 

At this, he watches a smile unfurl across Harry’s face, as he and Zayn jump to their feet to crowd him against the wall behind him. 

They each attack a side of his neck, pressing soft kisses up the column throat, as they lean into his space. Louis groans, his cock beginning to fatten up in his jeans as he throws his head back, exposing more of his throat for his boyfriends to mark up. 

Suddenly, just as soon as it’s begun, it’s gone, and he feels Zayn grab him by the arm, and pull him back. He expects to hit the stone wall, and his body tenses, awaiting the impact. But instead, he finds himself falling, dizzyingly disoriented for a second, the only constant Zayn’s firm grip on his arm. Suddenly, he tumbles to the ground, and sits up in shock, only to see his two boyfriends standing over him, devilish smiles on their faces. 

“Shadow travel.” Harry explains, Louis raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “You’ll get used to it.” He smiles good naturedly. Louis has to chuckle, “Jesus, a little warning next time” he teases, “and no” he continues, pointing at the two demons standing in front of him, “I’m pretty sure that’s never something I’m going to get used to”. 

He stands up, and realizes they’re in one of the caves he had noticed lining the walls above the main room. He looks around, and notices a comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room, but no discernable entrance or door. Well, Louis surmises, it’s not like anyone in this nest really needs one except him. 

They disrobe with practiced ease, laughing quietly and teasing as they do, pressing kisses to exposed skin and skimming fingers across each other, lightly, almost playfully. 

Finally, they end up lying on the bed, and Louis takes a moment to admire how incredibly hot his boyfriends are. They look dark and dangerous, here in their home, completely uninhibited. Their tattoos stand out against their skin, their hair and eyes wild, and fuck. They’re looking at Louis like they want to devour him, like they’re going to wreck him. And damn if Louis isn’t excited. 

Louis lays back against the pillows, and waits. For what he’s not exactly sure, but he realizes he’s not nearly as unnerved as he was that first night. He trusts them. Slowly, Harry crawls up his body, just shy of touching him, but close enough that Louis can feel the heat of his body against his own. Harry takes both of Louis’ wrists in his, and slowly brings them to rest over Louis’ head. Both demons are watching him intently, almost curiously, watching for a hint of hesitation or doubt, but it never comes. Instead, Louis just moans, and allows his wrists to be pressed into the pillow above him, when suddenly… 

Click. 

He hears it before he sees it, the click of restraints around his wrists. He squirms, and realizes he can’t pull his hands down to touch himself, to touch either of them, and shit…that’s hot. 

“We know how much you like being held down” Harry purrs in his ear, Zayn sitting just a few inches behind him, and not for the first time Louis finds himself caught between their gazes. He feels like their prey, he feels powerless beneath them, and fuck if that thought isn’t making his cock stand straight up. 

“Now” Zayn continues, his voice raspy and soft, “you just sit there, nice and still for us, and watch” he murmurs slyly. 

“W-watch?” Louis stammers out.

Zayn and Harry just smirk in response, moving to the other side of the bed, before they lean in to kiss on another. The kiss is slow, and filthy, and Louis can’t look away as he catches flashes of Zayn’s tongue as it fucks insistently into Harry’s mouth. 

He moans. Shit, he’s screwed. The moan reaches the two demon’s ears, and Zayn shoots Louis an almost smolder, as he reaches for Harry’s hair and tugs him closer, until they’re practically laying on top of each other. 

“Don’t worry Lou,” he almost moans, gasping softly as Harry begins trailing kisses down his chest, “we’ll put on a real good show for you” he purrs, voice alluring and tempting. 

And fuck, if the two of them don’t look incredible together. It’s like Louis’ own personal brand of torture; his boyfriends so close, and yet completely unattainable. 

Zayn turns his attention back to Harry, who’s sat between Zayn’s legs, staring up at him through his eyelashes. “Fuck” Zayn groans, as Harry suckles just the head of his cock into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of Zayn on his tongue. 

“Fuck Lou” Zayn groans, “feels so good”. Now it’s Louis’ turn to moan, hips rocking off the bed as his cock strains, desperate for friction. It’s the most exquisite form of torture, and yet he can’t tear his eyes away. 

Suddenly Harry pushes down, and nearly swallows Zayn whole. Louis curses softly, as Zayn’s hips nearly fly off the bed. He knows what Zayn’s feeling right now, Harry’s mouth is downright sinful; hot and tight and wet as he sucks you down, his tongue flickering against the slit. 

Zayn’s eyes are squeezed shut, as Harry continues to play, pressing kisses up Zayn’s length, only to swallow him down for one long, slow suck before going back to just teasing at the head. Fuck, Louis’ not going to make it. His cock is already straining against his stomach, he feels like he’s only a hair’s breadth away, and they’ve barely even started. 

Harry starts, as Zayn flips them, and he suddenly finds himself on his back, Zayn sat on top of him, smirking down at him impishly. “Alright,” he leans down to purr in his ear, making sure he’s just loud enough or Louis to be able to hear him, “you’ve had your fun. My turn” he winks, before rolling his hips back, making sure Harry can feel himself catch ever so slightly on Zayn’s hole. 

Now it’s Harry’s turn to groan, as he tries to buck his hips up. Zayn simply takes his cock in hand, spares a glance at Louis, before slowly beginning to sink down onto Harry’s cock. 

Harry moans at that, his hips fighting to buck up into Zayn’s. But Zayn’s got him pinned pretty well, and he can’t really do much by lie there and take it. Zayn watches, transfixed, as Louis figures it out; the fact that Harry had slipped a couple fingers in him while he was sucking him off, prepping him to take his cock. 

“Thinking about something, Lou?” he teases, and fuck, Louis can’t get the image out of his head. 

“Fuck you” he responds, but the bite in his voice is strained, he sounds desperate. Harry smirks, if he knows Zayn, Louis’ going to regret that particular choice of wording. 

Zayn smiles, quick and dirty, and Harry knows he catches it too. “Oh I bet you’d love to” he moans out, raising himself up to drop down fast and hard on Harry’s lap. “Bet you’d love to feel my tight walls wrapped around you, as I ride you fast and hard…just the way you like.” 

He throws his head back, and a frustrated sound of desperation seems to almost be forced out of Louis. “Please” he begs, he’s desperate, it’s like watching his own personal porn movie, and it’s shatteringly hot. 

Harry’s answering chuckle is cut off when Zayn tightens around him. Zayn pitches forward, his kiss strong and determined, “come on,” he whispers against Harry’s lips, “come for me Harry. Your cock feels so good inside me, big and thick, filling me up so well. Show Louis how good it feels, how good it feels to have the one thing he wants most in the world…” 

And Harry does, he comes hard and fast, letting out an almost shout as he bucks up into Zayn. Zayn for his part, laughs lightly and mischievously; he lives for these kinds of the things. The power, the manipulation, the want; it’s what he was built for, and he revels in it. 

Harry flips them for the second time that night, pulling his spent cock out of Zayn’s tight heat, as his hand comes down to wrap around Zayn’s cock. Zayn may put on a good front, but he’s just as turned on as Harry or Louis are. Two can play at this game. 

It’s Harry’s turn to smirk as he tugs at Zayn’s cock, just this side of a bit rough, twisting his wrist at the head. Zayn moans, throwing his head back. “There you go, Zayn” Harry murmurs, leaning down to breath hotly over Zayn’s cock. “Come for me…come on, make sure Louis can see” he whispers sinfully, before he leans down to once again suck Zayn’s cock into his mouth. Just a few seconds later, and Zayn’s forced over the edge with a groan, as Harry swallows obediently. 

Zayn’s brought out of his near trance when he hears a shout to his right, and watches Louis’ hips buck off the bed, as he comes completely untouched. 

And fuck, if that isn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

All three of them are panting, as Zayn reaches up to undo the cuffs around Louis’ wrists. And Louis rolls to snuggle into his side, completely spent. 

Harry shoots him and look, but before he can open his mouth to speak, Louis beats him to it. 

“Alright, you’re right. I’m totally gone for both of you.” He smiles, cuddling between them. “You watch your two hot boyfriends do that in front of you, and tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing” he grumbles, shoving at Harry’s side playfully. 

Zayn looks down, at their little hunter laying between the two of them, and he smiles. 

For the first time in their lives, all three of them feel whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? I'm always trying to improve my writing, and I haven't written any smut in what feels like forever, so let you know what you thoughts in the comments below (either on this scene, or the story overall haha)! 
> 
> Also let me know if you have any more thoughts/ideas on where the story should go from here! 
> 
> I always love reading your comments and getting your kudos, they make me smile! :)


End file.
